Vampiro: A Máscara
frame|center|Vampiro 5ª Edição logo 'Vampiro: a Máscara 'é um role-playing game de mesa (RPG de mesa) criado por Mark Rein-Hagen e lançado em 1991 pela White Wolf Publishing como o primeiro de vários jogos do Sistema Storyteller para sua linha de cenário Mundo das Trevas . Geral rightVampiro: a Máscara é o primeiro jogo do Mundo das Trevas e o primeiro jogo do Sistema Storyteller publicado pela White Wolf. Uma grande saída dos jogos voltados a mais poder e heroismo da época, VTM é um jogo de horror pessoal. É o pai e o mais popular de todos os jogos do Mundo das Trevas, e foi a gênese de quase todas as principais ideias que as pessoas associam com à White Wolf. Em Vampiro: a Máscara, os jogadores assumem o papel de vampiros, seres imortais amaldiçoados com uma insasiável sede por sangue e vulnerabilidade à luz do sol – criaturas ligadas para sempre à sua Besta interior (os impulsos animais de fome, medo e raiva). Este é um jogo de horror pessoal, pois os personagens são continuamente forçados a andar em uma corda bamba entre sua necessidade de sobreviver e os horríveis meios pelos quais eles garantem isso. Os Vampiros no Mundo das Trevas Artigo principal: [[Vampiro (WOD)|''Vampiro (WOD)]] Vampiros são uma das três principais raças sobrenaturais no Mundo das Trevas e os personagens fundamentais de Vampiro: a Máscara e os seus jogos ''spinoff ''como Vampiro: a Idade das Trevas e Parentes do Oriente. O artigo acima oferece uma visão mais detalhada dos vampiros, com sua fisiologia, política e divisão de clãs. Em Vampiro: a Máscara, "Parente" é o eufemismo mais comum para um vampiro. No entanto, o termo é usado principalmente por vampiros que se esforçam para manter sua Humanidade. Por outro lado, vampiros do Sabá preferem o termo "Cainita" para referir a si mesmos - pois muitos deles acreditam que a maldição vampírica se originou no bíblico Caim, depois que ele assassinou seu irmão, Abel. O termo "rebanho" (isto é, "gado") é o oposto de Parente e refere-se à população humana. Sociedade Vampírica A maioria dos vampiros vive em cidades, que são dirigidas feudalmente pelos Príncipes; a vida em uma cidade é de constante manipulação política e paranoia, enquanto os Cainitas disputam comida, território e poder. Mas enquanto eles devem permanecer em estreito contato com sua fonte de sustento, os vampiros temem a exposição ao mundo mortal, e desde a Inquisição a maioria dessas criaturas tem vivido sobre a Máscara – uma campanha forçada para esconder sua existência sobrenatural da humanidade. Em geral, as sociedades vampíricas consiste em dois níveis: seitas e clãs. Personagens dentro do cenário Vampiro são membros de um dos clãs ou linhagens menores, e geralmente pertencem a facções associadas a eles ou que refletem uma postura ideológica geral que os personagens compartilham. Por exemplo, um Brujah pode pertencer à Camarilla, ao Sabá ou aos Anarquistas, mas pouquíssimos Tremere seriam encontrados entre o Sabá e ainda mais raramente entre os Anarquistas. Alguns clãs e a maioria das linhagens menores declaram a si mesmas como independentes de qualquer seita. Além disso, os Laibon, conhecidos como os Parentes do Reino do Ébano pelos Vampiros Ocidentais, não são tanto como uma seita, mas como um grupo cultural unido por um poderoso vínculo espiritual com a terra e o povo da África. Enquanto os Kuei-jin, também conhecidos como Parentes do Oriente, compartilham alguma semelhança superficial com os vampiros ocidentais, mas na verdade eles são uma variedade completamente diferente de seres sobrenaturais. História do Jogo frame|Vampiro Ad Original, Dragon Magazine, Abril 1991frame|Vampiro: a Máscara Primeira Ediçãoframe|Vampiro: a Máscara Segunda Edição logoframe|Vampiro Edição de 20 anos logoCriado por Mark Rein-Hagen , Vampiro: A Máscara foi o primeiro role-playing game e live-action do Mundo das Trevas da White Wolf Game Studio , basiado no Sistema Storyteller e centrado em torno de vampiros em um moderno mundo gótico-punk. A Edição Revisada , às vezes chamada de Terceira Edição pelos fãs, foi lançada em 1998 e explica: "o cenário de Vampiro é um composto de sua população e seu desespero". O título da serié vem de "A Máscara ", referindo-se às tentativas da Camarilla de esconder o vampirismo dos humanos, seus governos e meios de comunicação de massa. Em 1992 , Vampiro: A Máscara venceu o ''Origins Award de Melhor Regras de Interpretação de 1991. A linha de jogo foi descontinuada em 2004 e seguida por regras revisadas e um novo cenário em Vampiro: O Réquiem. O jogo retomou a publicação em 2011 com Vampiro: A Máscara Edição de 20 Anos . Um nova edição com mudanças significativas no sistema foi anunciada em 2017 , seguida de perto por um teste alfa aberto. Seguindo para um segundo play test, que foi uma revisitação para Gary, Indiana , Vampiro: A Máscara 5ª Edição ou V5 saiu em agosto de 2018 . Conexões e Adaptações Outros títulos de RPGs do Mundo das Trevas são: * Lobisomem: O Apocalipse * Mago: A Ascensão * Aparição: O Oblívio * Changeling: O Sonhar * Caçador: A Revanche * Múmia: A Ressurreição * Kindred of the East * Demônio: A Queda RPG Live Action Sob o título de Mind's Eye Theatre: the Masquerade e mais tarde Laws of the Night, a White Wolf também providenciou um RPG live action no mesmo cenário de Vampiro: A Máscara. Jogo de Cartas O jogo de carta Vampire: The Eternal Struggle ''(originalmente chamado ''Jyhad) é baseado em Vampiro: a Máscara. Programas de TV Kindred: The Embraced, uma série de televisão baseada em Vampiro, foi produzida por Mike Trozzo e Spelling Television. Video Games Dois jogos baseados no ambiente de Vampiroforam produzidos desde 2000, com mais anunciados para lançamento em 2019 e além: * Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption ''(2000) foi desenvolvido por Nihilistic Software e publicado por Activision. * ''Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines ''(2004) foi desenvolvido por Troika Games usando a ''Source Engine ''de Half-Life 2 e também publicado por Activision. * ''Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2, desenvolvido por Hardsuit Labs usando Unreal Engine 4 e publicado por Paradox Interactive, com previsão de lançamento para 2020. * Vampire: The Masquerade - Coteries of New York ''(anunciado em junho de 2019), desenvolvido e publicado por Draw Distance, previsto para lançamento em 4 de dezembro de 2019. * ''Vampire: The Masquerade - Swansong ''(anunciado em outubro de 2019), desenvolvido por Big Bad Wolf (The Council)'' e publicado por Bigben Interactive, está previsto para lançar em 2021. Trilhas Sonoras Um álbum de compilação, chamado Music from the Succubus Club, foi lançado por Dancing Ferret Discs para servir como trilha sonora do RPG de Vampiro. Máscara e Réquiem Artigo principal: Diferenças entre Vampiro: A Máscara e Vampiro: O Réquiem Em agosto de 2004, os jogos ambientados no Mundo das Trevas foram substituídos pelo "Novo" Mundo das Trevas e Vampiro: A Máscara foi substituído por Vampiro: O Réquiem. Embora o Requiem seja um jogo totalmente novo, em vez de uma continuação do original, ele usa muitos elementos do jogo original, incluindo certos clãs e disciplinas. O artigo acima resume essas revisões. Livros de Vampiro: A Máscara Artigo principal: Livros de Vampiro: A Máscara